Skully and Draco (Dragonheart)
Overall Skully and Draco are extremely close, holding admiration for each other and the highest regards. Story 9: Hello, Draco Skully went into the Dragonheart movie simply to offer Draco a better life and better ending than the movie offered because he felt bad for the dragon. The two quickly bonded as friends through admiration of each other despite Skully's weird appearance and behavior for the time period. After some bonding, Skully formed a crush on Draco and offered to be his mate since there were no other dragons, but was told that he needed time to think about it. When two knights came into the cave, Skully quickly killed them for killing Draco's wife. After that, Draco and Skully became even closer. However, until towards the end, Draco doubted Skully's intentions due to previous attemps of killing him and being left alone. Despite this, he was proven wrong at every turn. Draco, elated, offered Skully a ride across the night sky, and the two set out, but were hit by a giant rock that had been catapulted. With Draco's wing broken and having taken most of the impact, he was too weak to fight. Skully's leg was broken as well, but he still attempted to move over to the dragon on the ground. When surrounded by knights and the crazed king, Draco tried to persuade Skully stab him in the heart in order to have Skully spared. It appeared that Skully had taken the offer when he said he didn't have a weapon, but instead took the offered sword, closed the dragon's scale, and fought and killed the knights. With only the crazed king left, he decapitated him and then made his way over to the dragon. The duo left for the portal and left together for the real world. Draco finally decided to take Skully's offer after their wounds healed and the two shared a kiss after Draco said he wanted to try some human customs. Story 10: Return To Dead Space Draco showed up and decided to use his anthro form to help Skully with his rescue mission despite the danger. Despite his lack of knowledge with all sorts of modern and futuristic technology, he did his best to fight off the necromorphs and will Skully's assistence, the two pulled through. Story 14: Zombie Mall Draco decided to fight zombies with Skully in the zombie simulation in order to help protect Skully. However, he was taken down relatively early due to underestimating the undead. Russia 1: Arrival Draco was only seen for a short scene where Skully complained about not getting to spend enough time with him. Russia 4: Christmas Joy Draco and Skully spent just a little Christmas time together by the fire at night after everyone had gone to bed. Japan 2: Beach Party Draco spent most of the time sunbathing, but played a bit of volleyball with Skully. Japan 4: Valentine's Day Draco wasn't seen, but he left the shape of a heart burned into stone with a bouquet of roses on it. Heartstrings (Short) Since Draco had his full heart back, he decided to share the half with Skully, which basically was instant marriage. This allowed them to feel each other's feelings and anything that happened to one's heart would happen to the other. There be Dragons (Short) Draco tagged along to the world of Skyrim and provided some protection for Skully as well as transportation. France 1: Another One Bites The Dust Draco and Skully's deaths were simultaneous when Draco was impaled with a stop sign pole through the heart. Alaska 1: Arrival Draco was seen in the hospital being taken care of alongside Skully since he had suffered a heart attack alongside Skully. Skully felt horrible that he had caused so many health problems to the dragon with everything that he had been going through, but Draco told him it was fine and the two had a short emotional moment. Alaska 9: It's Going To Be A Wild Christmas